MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/06 May 2014
23:05:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 23:20:02 -!- Mohammed.zee1000 has joined Special:Chat 23:20:26 -!- Mohammed.zee1000 has left Special:Chat. 23:24:26 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 23:24:52 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 00:22:00 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 00:22:27 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 00:57:05 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 00:57:32 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 02:43:11 -!- Bar27262 has joined Special:Chat 02:47:25 -!- Bar27262 has left Special:Chat. 03:27:15 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 03:27:41 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 03:56:11 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 03:56:37 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 06:45:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 12:26:34 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 12:27:00 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat. 14:17:38 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 14:18:04 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat. 16:19:09 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:20:44 o/ 16:25:17 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 16:25:23 Hai 16:25:54 Austrar 16:29:54 o/ 16:30:14 Hello 16:30:22 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:89114 16:32:49 -!- Hermitking has joined Special:Chat 16:32:51 o/ 16:32:52 Hello 16:32:57 Please vote 16:32:58 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:89114 16:33:07 mkay 16:33:22 Done. 16:33:46 Thanks 16:34:29 No problem. 16:35:51 Austrar is AFK 16:36:10 Mhm. 16:39:18 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat. 16:39:20 -!- Hermitking has left Special:Chat. 16:39:54 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 16:41:51 back 16:55:24 test 16:57:55 hello 17:02:05 o/ 17:20:28 .. 17:31:16 -!- Bar27262 has joined Special:Chat 17:31:59 -!- TheIrishNationalist has joined Special:Chat 17:32:25 -!- TheIrishNationalist has left Special:Chat. 17:32:40 o/ 17:36:14 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 17:37:47 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 17:38:28 o/ 17:38:45 http://microballcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Microballcomics_Wiki Check it out! 17:38:50 Upgrade! 17:39:52 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:40:13 o/ 17:40:22 Hello! 17:40:32 I see the same people go on here every evening. 17:40:33 test 17:40:36 XD 17:40:56 Well today is different, Eurovision semi-final 1! 17:41:17 Holy shit,tomorrow I have an exam -_- 17:42:30 How do you think the Romanian song is? :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYfyMkwTLPg 17:42:30 YOUTUBE Title: Paula Seling & Ovi - Miracle (Romania) 2014 Eurovision Song Contest - Duration: 03:02 - Uploaded: 2014-03-05 - Rating: 4.324696 - Views: 475,460 - http://youtu.be/RYfyMkwTLPg 17:43:04 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 17:43:13 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:43:46 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 17:43:56 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:44:32 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 17:44:51 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:45:33 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 17:48:32 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:48:42 good 17:48:48 Got a chance of winning 17:50:03 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 17:50:33 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:51:21 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 18:00:08 -!- Bar27262 has left Special:Chat. 18:00:10 -!- Bar27262 has joined Special:Chat 18:14:58 -!- Bar27262 has left Special:Chat. 18:15:37 -!- Bar27262 has joined Special:Chat 18:16:27 -!- Bar27262 has left Special:Chat. 18:25:44 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:25:59 O/ 18:27:39 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 18:30:35 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 18:54:14 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 18:55:13 Hellooooooo 18:55:17 hi 18:58:54 Heloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 19:03:08 what's up 19:05:48 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:07:03 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 19:07:23 o/ 19:09:44 19:13:14 19:13:15 19:13:16 19:13:16 19:13:16 19:13:17 19:13:17 19:13:17 19:13:17 19:13:18 19:13:18 19:13:18 19:13:19 19:13:19 19:13:19 19:13:19 19:13:19 19:13:20 19:13:20 19:13:20 19:13:21 19:13:21 19:13:21 19:13:21 19:13:22 19:13:22 19:13:22 19:13:23 19:13:23 19:13:23 19:13:23 19:13:24 19:13:24 19:13:24 19:13:24 19:13:24 19:13:25 19:13:25 19:13:25 19:13:25 19:13:26 19:13:26 19:13:26 19:13:26 19:13:27 19:13:27 19:13:27 19:13:27 19:13:28 19:13:28 19:13:30 19:13:30 19:13:30 19:13:30 19:13:31 19:13:31 19:13:31 19:13:31 19:13:31 19:13:32 19:13:32 19:13:32 19:13:33 19:13:33 19:13:33 19:13:33 19:13:34 19:13:34 19:13:34 19:13:37 19:13:38 19:13:38 19:13:39 19:13:39 19:13:39 19:13:39 19:13:39 19:13:40 19:13:40 19:13:40 19:13:40 19:13:41 19:13:41 19:13:41 19:13:42 19:13:42 19:13:42 19:13:42 19:13:42 19:13:42 19:13:43 19:13:49 19:13:49 19:13:49 19:13:50 19:13:50 19:13:51 19:13:52 19:13:53 19:17:47 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 19:29:06 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat. 20:50:36 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 20:54:01 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 20:54:06 Hello 20:54:09 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 20:54:28 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 20:54:29 o/ 20:56:32 how r u 21:02:42 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 21:20:43 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat. 21:21:07 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 21:21:15 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 21:21:29 hows everything? 21:21:55 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat. 21:22:26 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:23:43 hi 21:23:50 U 21:23:53 Hi 21:24:12 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 21:24:12 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:24:31 ^_^ hows it goin 21:26:49 Fine u? 21:27:16 same 21:29:26 Good a 21:30:01 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 21:30:36 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:31:15 brb 21:31:40 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 21:31:50 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 21:34:49 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:35:18 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 2014 05 06